


Entwine Dreams

by LadyRedinWaiting



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedinWaiting/pseuds/LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is having nightmares about Hannibal and Hannibal is having sexual fantasies about Will. Neither want to talk about their dreams and they don't know what to do with each other. They will have a relationship that will happen at point in the story. Warning Male on Male!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming of You

Hannibal has been Will's psychologist for a year and has not met Jack yet. Will is a teacher at the academy, he did solve the Hobbs murders but, Hannibal makes him stay away from any kind of cases. Will adopts Abigail even thought Alana Bloom was against the idea.

Will and Hannibal both are having dreams about each other.

It is the dead night Will is going to bed as he normally does but hopes that the nightmares go way. He has yet to tell Dr. Lecter about his nightmares because they involve the doctor. Will is embarrassed about it and doesn't like talking about it.

He lays in his bed in his white t shirt and pale blue boxers. He closes his eyes and tries to think happy thoughts like Dr. Lecter taught him. He breathes in and out. He thinks about his dogs and the happy moment in his life.

The dream is set in the woods, it is peaceful, and bright. Will can see his dogs with Abigail from a distance. He could hear her laughing and sees that they are happy. He feels warm and happy. The mood is pleasant for just a moment. Then, it get dark and Will's hears a scream and howling from the woods. He runs as fast as he can to terrible noises. He sees Abigail dead on a pile of leaves and he runs towards her. He tries to save her life but he couldn't stop the bleeding. She looks at him and says" This is all your fault! You couldn't save me! What kind of father are you?" Will holds her body and watches her die in his arms. It was the Hobbs case but Dr. Lecter was not there to save her.

Then, he sees Dr. Lecter as a black body with stag alters. He looks so disturbed and inhuman. He is coming from the fog, he has blood on his hands and on his mouth. Will backs away from him and sees that his eyes are blood red. Will tries to scream but nothing comes from his mouth.

"Will? What are you frighten of? I am you and you are me." Dr. Lector grabs Will and pulls him close. "I killed her with my hands and her blood is on our hands." He whispers into Will's ear and takes a bite in his neck. "You taste so good, my Will. I am going to eat you up! We will become one. " Dr. lecter keeps on eating Will. He feels every bite and feels his blood dripping everywhere.

Will screams "Nooo" and wakes up. He hears a knock on the door and he sees Abigail come in the room.

"Will? Are you ok? You screamed really loud." She asks as she walks over to his bed. Abigail has been living with Will for about six months but it she is still getting used to it. She knew that he had nightmares and she could relate to this.

Abigail worries about Will all the time. Even thought she knows that he just teaching but, the murders still effect him. Her real father killed many girls and Will saw all that death. He kept on seeing her father in his night mares but now he had nightmares about Dr. Lecter.

"Don't know if I am ok? I keep on having the same dream. You keep on dying. It is my fault." Will feels himself shaking from the cold sweat.

" Oh, Will. Let me get you towel and new shirt." Abigail gets what he needs. She takes care of him a lot but she doesn't mind. Will saved her and now she is trying to save him from his nightmares.

" Thanks. I meant it. Your too kind to me Abigail." Will gives her a small smile and changes. " I think I am just going to sleep on the couch with the dogs. Sorry that I woke you again. Go back to bed and don't worry about me."

"Ok, Will. Try to get some sleep." Abigail hugs him and goes back to her room. She knows he not going to bed, he is going to watch TV and try to sleep with the dogs. It made her sad yet, she knows that she can't do anything to help him.

Will lays on the couch watching some random show and fades in and out of sleeping. He needs to face this nightmare with Dr. Lecter and get his expert opinion on the meaning of the dream. He lays on the couch with Winston and taking small naps.

Hannibal comes back from a long day of work to an empty house. He liked it at times and others wish he had Will around to talk to. He seems to preoccupying his mind and dreams at the moment. Hannibal never dreamed about clients until now and Will is different than the rest in many ways. Will Graham has a disturbed mind and he has yet to show progress. He is very attractive and Hannibal like everything about him. He knows that they can't have a relationship without causing more instability to Will's life.

Hannibal puts on his white pj's and lays in bed thinking about Will. He can image him with his chocolate curly hair, bluish green eyes hidden by his glasses, his stub on his cheeks and his pink lips.

The dreams starts in Hannibal's dark bedroom with someone calling his name in a moan."Hannibal. Oh please come to bed with me Hannibal." The voice says in a purr. Hannibal notices that he naked but that is normal in a way. He walks closer to the bed to see a naked Will lay there for him. He body ready for Hannibal's strong touch and his cock is peeked just for him. Will crawls closer to Hannibal and pulls him on the bed.

Will stares at Hannibal with lustful eyes and pushes him on the bed. He kisses his lips, keeps on kissing him, and they trace all the way down to Hannibal's cock. His hand strokes the cock and rubs just the tip. Hannibal reacts with a moan and pulls on Will's curly hair. He slowly licks and teases the cock. Will giggles at Hannibal's reactions. He takes in the whole cock in his mouth, bobs his up and down. Hannibal moans loudly and pushes Will's head farther down. He sucks on the cock hard and moans loudly. Will wants Hannibal attention and moans escalates louder. Hannibal is just about to cum in Will's mouth and he wakes up.

He wakes up with a groan and goes to finish himself in the bathroom. He feels embarrassed doing this and having a sexual dream about Will. Hannibal feels ashamed and wants to tell him about it. Every time he had the sexual dream he never got to release himself. Hannibal thinks his concision mind telling him that this is dreaming about Will is wrong. He feels like he couldn't help it but this habit must stop at some point. Hannibal is going to have an appointment with Will tomorrow and it might be a good time to tell him about the dreams.

One haunted and the other is aroused.


	2. Telling the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a bit angst but there is some fluff as well. I hope you like it! Will and Hannibal tell each other their dreams. They don't know what will happen once the truth comes out.

Will is not to please in the morning and knows that this day is going to be awful. He wakes feeling sore and he still feels tried. He sees that Abigail has left already for college. She made some pancake for him. He smiles at the gesture and eat some. He groans and sees the time. He will be late for class and his students will judge him for it. He is going to dread going to see Dr. Lecter because today he is telling him about the dreams that involve him.

Hannibal wakes up irritated with his dreams and hopes that the day will go by nicely. He has his a couple of appointments but the one that he looking forward to seeing is Will Graham. He wants to tell him the dreams but he knows that Will take it the wrong way. He didn't want Will to feel uncomfortable. He feels like his day is going so slow and will be very dull.

Time slowly reaches to be the time of Will Graham's appointment and anything can happen today. Will drives to the office as he normal does but he feels he is getting sick. He about the knock the door and Hannibal opens the door.

"Hello, Will. You look pale are you feel ok?" Hannibal asks and become worried about him instantly.

"What? I am fine. Can I have some water?" Will feels dizzy and doesn't know if he can do this. He is feeling ill and hopes this meeting could be cancelled or not exist at this point of time.

"Of course, Will. Please sit down. I will be right back." Hannibal gets a tall clear cup of water for him.

Will grabs the class and chugs the water. He feels a little better but he still has to talk to Dr. Lecter. "Thank you. I have to tell you something. This had been bothering me for a long time. I never had the courage to tell you." He states that he wants to share information with Hannibal. However, he feels like he is going to puke his insides.

"Please do tell me, Will. I am here to listen to what you have to say." Hannibal nods for Will to go on with his tale.

Will takes in a deep breath and gets his mind to think the best way to explain what is going on him. "Ok. Well I keep on have similar dreams and they involve the same person doing the same action. He kills Abigail and then he kills me after. Every time it is different death for me but Abigail is killed the same way as if she would die at her father's hand. I always wake up screaming and covered in cold sweat. I need your help, Dr. Lecter. I hate waking Abigail every time I have nightmares. They need to stop. "He says in a shaking voice and curls up in the chair. He didn't tell him the whole truth but it is something.

"I can help you. However, you must tell me who this person that is killing Abigail and you. It will help a great deal." Hannibal asks and knows that Will is still keeping one key detail hidden from him.

Will's eyes widen with fear and looks at Hannibal with a pleading look. He didn't want to tell him because he didn't want to offend him. He didn't want Hannibal to know that he feared him.

"Will? Tell me who was doing the killing?" Hannibal said with a stern voice and wants Will to answer him right now.

Will looks at Hannibal brown eyes that were changing in to crimson. "Hannibal? It was" He nearly sobs as he tells the truth. "It was you. I don't know why. I can't explain it. I know that you never hurt Abigail or me right?" He hears his heart rate rising and his breath become shallow.

Hannibal is in shock because Will never calls him by his first name. He sees that he becomes panicked then, hears that he is the killer in the dreams. He feels his heart drop to the ground. He notices that Will is starting to asking something and hears him sobbing. This has been effecting Will for a long time and now he breaking down. The nightmares make Will fear Hannibal which is good in a way but bad in other way.

"I would never hurt you, Will. I care about you too much. I almost think of you as a friend." Hannibal gets up to comfort Will. He gets closer to him and hugs him. Will clings to him and even notes his exotic scent.

Will slowly becomes calm and doesn't really want to let go of Hannibal. " I am sorry that used your first name. That was rude of me." Will looks at the floor and is worried that Dr. Lecter is mad at him.

"Will, it is fine. If we are going to be honest to each other. Then, I have a confession that involves dreams as well. Please forgive me for telling you this. Yet, I feel like I should tell you this before it becomes too out of hand." Hannibal tells him and feels like he should open up with Will. It is hard for him to tell him personal stories but today he had shared which is a big deal.

The younger man looks at him with a twisted face and ponders what his psychologist could possibly dreaming about that is so shocking. He nods in responds.

"Well, recently I been have sexual dreams about." Even Hannibal hesitance tell Will about the truth. He blush a bit and he counties not know exactly how Will react to his statement. "I have had sexual dreams about you, Will. I am so sorry. Please, forgive my mind. It seems that my mind and perhaps my body wants you sexually." Hannibal finally finishes and watches Will's face turn different emotions.

Will is shock that Dr. Lecter would think of him in that kind of way. He didn't know how to react or what to even think. Yes, Hannibal is very attractive but, Will never told him that in his presences." I am shocked. Why do you think that you are having these dreams?" Will asks Hannibal knowing that he might not even tell him the answer to the question.

Hannibal turns his head a bit and grins. It seems that Will is more curious rather than disgusted. Does that mean that Hannibal might had a chance to be with Will in an inmate way. "Will, do you really want me to tell you the truth?" He asks in a soothing tone and looks into Will's eyes.

Will looks at Hannibal with a questionable face and wonders if he wants to hear the truth. Will breath becomes jagged. "Yes. I want the truth from you, Dr. Lecter. I think is it only fair." He says in a husky voices almost in a growl.

"I find you attractive. You make me feel aroused with your gestures and your presences. Will Graham I want to make love to you and make you mine. You are so fragile mind and body. I have fallen in love with your lost soul." Hannibal says in a low and seductive voice.

Will sits still as Hannibal confesses his love. His skin shivers as he hears the sexual tension in Hannibal voice. He wants Hannibal to touch him even if it against the rules. He always found Hannibal as handsome and even thought about him as he touch himself. Will's breath becomes shaky and he feels uncertain about his feelings.

Hannibal observes Will's reaction and it seems that he is processing what he just learned. He get up and stands above Will. He glances at his eyes and his hand trances his face. Will leans into his hand but he is still quivering. "Take big breathes, Will, look at me." Hannibal demands from him and he listens to him. He looks up at the man in front of him.

Hannibal leans towards Will's face and sees that he closes his eyes. He pauses just for a moment and gentle kisses him. The kiss wet, rough yet taste sweet like honey.

Hannibal holds Will's face and deepens the kisses and Will's allows it. Hannibal enters Will's mouth and tastes his mouth. He tasted like coffee and aspirin as expected. Hannibal nibs on his lower lip and feels that Will is become desperate for air. Their lips part and Will pants out. He seems to become out of breath from the kiss.

"Hannibal?" Will says in a whimpers, takes Hannibal's hand, and holds it to his own face. He wonder what the kiss means.

"Don't worry, Will. We will figure it out. It is time you go home." Hannibal states and kisses Will's hand.

Will almost feels hurt that Hannibal would make him just leave after that moment. He wants to yell at him and for him to explain the meaning of his affection. However, Will wanted to cherish the moment rather than taint. "Good night, Hannibal." He says in a hush tone and leaves the room feeling raw.

Hannibal watches him go know he left Will feel something usual for him. He wishes that he didn't have to make him go but he can't just take Will home and have sex with him. Hannibal had mixed feelings on his actions and wonder if it went too far too quickly. He hopes that Will understands his reasons for push him out. Hannibal starts to think of a plan to help Will with his nightmares.

What is Hannibal planning for Will recovery?


	3. Shatter Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT AND RAPE! SO MUCH ANGST IN THE END! I am sorry. This chapter is messed up. am sorry for the angst. It will get better just not yet. I am sorry if offended anyone.

Hannibal gets home and feels like he took the weight off his shoulder. He hopes that the dreams will go away but he knows that it not that simple. All he can think about it being with Will and that he kissed him. It was very inappropriate but he can't hide his feelings from him forever. His dreams wouldn't give up the fantasy of being with Will. He wants him so much in every way.

He goes to bedroom hoping to have a normal dream that he can't remember. However, his mind has other plans for Hannibal tonight.

The scene is dark and the air is fills with the scent of Will. The room is covered with dark crimson cloth everywhere. Will is yet again calling out for him.

Hannibal feels like this dream is different than the rest. He notes that he is wearing black tight leather short and he is holding a horse crop. He understand what is going on and grins. It is one of his favorite kind S&M.

Will is moaning Hannibal's name over and over. His body became needy for his touch. "Master Hannibal. Please touch me." Will says in a whimper and moans quietly.

"Oh Will. You must earn my touch." Hannibal grins, sees Will tied up to the bed, and he is naked. He looks so aroused and wants to be touch. Hannibal walks over to the bed and looks at Will's pleading body. He takes the crop and gentle strokes Will's body. He whimpers to the touch. He gentle hits Will's body with the crop leaving red marks.

"Master Hannibal. Stop teasing me." Will begs Hannibal and needs to be touch.

Hannibal gives him a seductive look and climbs onto the bed. He hovers on top of Will and touches his face. He thrust his hips against Will's hips."How much do you want this?" His breath tickles Will's neck and his hand gentle touch his cock. He feels his own cock getting hard and the shorts are constrict his cock.

"Master Hannibal, please! I want you so much." Will pleads and moans out for Hannibal's touch. He tries to move but the restrain limit his movement. He tries to wiggle out of them but it makes it worst. The rope rubs against his skin become red.

"So needy." Hannibal growls and starts to strokes him. He kisses his lips roughly by biting Will's lips to blood. He licks up the blood and violently strokes him. He invades Will's mouth and taste him. He taste like lust and blood. Will moans louder and pleads for more. Hannibal stops and goes attacks Will's neck with his mouth. He bites and sucks his neck leaving marks. He wants more from Will and make him his in every way.

"Master Hannibal, I want you inside of me, please. I need you, my love." Will moans and wants Hannibal to fuck his brains out.

Hannibal smirks at Will and starts to prepare him. He has his tip just about to enter Will. Then, his dream just becomes a blur and vanishes. Hannibal wakes up frustrated and aroused. He is become annoyed with this pattern. He tries to think about something else at the moment instead of Will.

Will comes home tried from his appointment and he is still confused on what is going on in his life. His psychologist is sexual attracted to him somehow and he didn't mind. Hannibal has always been someone that he found attractive. They have been seeing each other for about a year. Will knew that he never made much progress but he couldn't change who he is. He didn't want the therapy to end because that means he didn't have an excuse to see Hannibal. Well, the real Hannibal not the homicidally one in his dreams.

He notice that Abigail is home and hears her talking to someone on her phone. She comes down to talk to him. "Hey, Will. Can I ask you something?" She gives him a sweet smile and he knows that she wants something.

"Sure." He smiles back at her and has his hand on his hip. He shows a bit of sass.

Abigail smile at Will and sees that he is showing attitude like a high school girl. "Well, there is a concert at the college and I wanted to stay the night at the campus. I will be safe! I can call you. Please Will!" She says in a speedy tone and gives him the puppy eyes.

"Who will be there? I want you to be safe. I worry about you." Will acts like a parent and he does worry about her all the time.

"Megan, Amanda, James, and Jane. I am staying with Megan. I will be safe. I have my mace. I will be back on Sunday. Pretty please." Abigail asks and holds Will's hand.

"Fine. Be safe and call me when you can. You need to have fun. I have been a bad parent." He gives her a soft smile, hugs her , and kisses her cheek. She is his hope and happiness.

"Will you are the best. You are a great parent. I love you." She give him a cheeky smile and hugs him tight. "Good night. Sleep well, Will. Sweet dreams." She goes back to her room and leave Will alone.

Will goes to his room and strips out of his clothe. He leaves his gray boxers and plops on the bed. He hopes that he has no nightmares tonight. He toss and turns before he is falls into a deep sleep.

The scene is in a bed room that is lighten with candles and the scent cinnamon. Will never been in this room, yet it reminds him of Hannibal. The room is decorated in dark shades of cloth but he feels uncomfortable. He sees that he naked and he in chained up to a bed. His heart started to race and he knows that Hannibal must be near. His body became arouse but his mind is screaming no.

Hannibal walks in naked and embodies scent of lust. He slowly walks over to the bed and his eyes are luring towards Will's body. "We met again, Will. You seem to want me. My precious, Will. Are you scary of me?" Hannibal says in a low husky voice that made Will shivers.

"Hannibal?" Will whimpers and moves away from Hannibal. He didn't want this at all and he became terrified of him. "Please don't do this. Hannibal." He pleads with him and his eyes start tear up.

"You know you want this, Will. I know that you are attracted to me. You kissed him back. You will like it, Will." Hannibal growls, touches Will's face, and forceful kisses him.

Will tries to push him off and feels like this is not his Hannibal. "Please stop Hannibal. This is not like you." He cries out and moves away from Hannibal.

Hannibal moves Will closer to him and puts his weight on him. He starts to forceful touches and starts to bite him. His bites cause Will to bleed and cry out in pain. He brings more pain and forces himself inside of Will. He thrust inside painfully and vigorous.

Will cries out in pain and wants Hannibal to stop. He screams in pain and sobs. Hannibal finishes but is not done yet. He pulls out a hunters knife out that gleams in the light.

"I want your heart." He smirks and stabs Will in the chest. He opens him up and breaks his ribcage. He pulls out Will's beating heart and takes a bite right in front of him. " I love you Will. Now, I have a part of you inside of me." Hannibal starts to manically laugh at him.

Will wakes up shaking and feeling sick. He goes to the bathroom and pukes his guts out. He feels so violated but yet he was aroused.

He becomes sicken with himself as if he wants Hannibal to do this to him. He curls up in the bathroom and hopes Abigail doesn't hear. He just wants to cry and find the meaning of this dream. He goes to the couch and stays with the dogs. He doesn't let his mind think about Hannibal. Will watches late night TV with his dogs and hopes he will feel a bit better.

Pleasure and pain laced in both beds.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally updated! I hope you enjoy! This is a fluffy chapter!

The night goes by and Will gets little to no sleep again. This is going to affect his day and he has very little motivation to go to work. "At least it is the weekend." He says to himself and sees Abigail walk in. "Good morning, Abigail. Ready for your fun weekend?" He says with a small smile because he has so little energy to do anything.

Abigail smiles at him."Yes! Are you going to make plans? Have a party without me? Go out on a date?" She asks and giggles at his face which is twisted in a confused expression.

"What? Me go out with who?" He raises his eyebrow and give her a questionable face.

"I don't know. Alana Bloom? You need to have some fun this weekend too. Please, for me? I will not go until you promise me that you will make plans!" Abigail says with a loud voice.

"Fine. I will have some fun. I will call friend and see if they can come over. Maybe they might help me with the nightmares." He nods and smiles at her.

"Good. I have to go and you are going to be late!" She notes as she leaves the house.

Will looks at his watch and hates that she is right. He runs to his room and puts on somewhat clean clothes. He speeds to work and gets to class twenty minutes late. Luckily, all his students are still but they look annoyed at him. He teaches his classes and goes through the routing.

He really wants to call Hannibal and invite him over. He needs to talk to him in person about his nightmares. Will needs to get more sleep or he might collapse. He gets done with classes and calls Hannibal before going home. It is late night but Hannibal might pick up.

The phone rings two times and Hannibal picks up.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter." Will greets him and feels nervous.

"Hello, Will. Why are you calling at this hour? Are you ok?" Hannibal ask and wonders what is going on with Will.

"I need to see you. I had a nightmare and I need to talk to you. I am not getting much sleep and I need to get more sleep. I might fall apart if I don't get enough sleep. Can you please come over to my house tonight? I know that it is unprofessional but I really need your help." Will pleads with Hannibal and hopes that he will say yes. He needs this more than anything.

Hannibal is astonish to hear this kind of request from Will which means he is desperate to get help. He knows that this could end badly but he has to help Will."I can come over but will Abigail be there?" He ask and wants to be alone with Will. This way he can do anything to Will and hopeful help with his dreams.

"No. She is going to a concert and she will gone all weekend. So are you going to come over?" Will asks and his voice is lost in phone.

"Yes, I will come over. I want to help you. I will be there shortly." Hannibal says in a soothing tone.

"Thank you so much. See you soon" Will hangs up and drives home. He needs to make his home look decent but when he comes home everything is clean. He realized that Abigail cleaned before she left. She is too good to him and he smiles at this though. He goes to his room and takes off his dirty clothes. Will hears a knocking and the dogs barking. He gets a clean pair of jeans on and forgets to put on a shirt. He runs to the door and sees Hannibal smiling at him.

"Hello, Will. Did you forget something?" He grins and takes a good look at Will's chest. He is thin but he has some muscles and his hip bones can be seen as well. Hannibal didn't expect to see this much of Will so fast.

Will touches his chest and blushes. "I am sorry. Come in. Don't mind the dogs they like people but it takes them time to get used to them. I am going to get a shirt." He runs up to his room and finds one clean shirt.

Hannibal smirks and nods at Will. He goes up to the dogs and pets them. He likes the dogs and sees why Will would picks up strays. He sits on the gray couch that looks ancient.

Will runs back to Hannibal and sees him on the couch waiting patiently. He sits next to him and think about what he should do next. There is silence among them and neither of them knew what to say or do.

"So, what was your nightmare last night? You sounded worried about something on the phone." Hannibal starts the conversation and lets Will give him a responds.

Will glances at Hannibal but he looks down at the floor. "It was a sexual dream but I didn't want it." He takes in a deep breath and tries to look at Hannibal."You raped me and then you stab me. You pulled out my heart and you took a bite of my heart. What do all these nightmares mean? Should I stop seeing you? Should I fear you? What is going with me Hannibal?" Will asks in a distressing tone and wants to cling to Hannibal. He doesn't he grips on to the couch.

Hannibal doesn't move and feel guilty that Will is having these nightmares. He has sexual dreams about Will but he is willing. He would never rape Will and he feels sick. "I am so sorry, Will. I would never rape you. Your mind seems to twisting everything that makes me the bad person." He says in a calm tone but he feels ill.

"I know but the worst part is that I was hard in the morning. It was like I wanted you to rape me? I was so sicken with myself. Hannibal are you ok?"Will notices that Hannibal looks pale. He looks he is sick and sees that he is sicken with himself as well." The bathroom is down the hall on the right." He points and Hannibal goes to the bathroom. Will hears the heaving and becomes worried about him. He waits for Hannibal to get out and he wants his advice.

Hannibal is so sick with himself and feels like he is going puke. He does but he needs to be there for Will and so he gets his shit together. He needs to help Will and he wants to build happy memories with him. "I am so sorry. It sicken me the idea of me raping you. I care about you so much Will. We need for you to think positive thoughts before you sleep. However, you can think about me in a negative way. Do you want me to help?" Hannibal asks as he sits next to Will and he is close to him.

Will doesn't back away because he is very attracted to Hannibal. He wants to form good memory with him. "How will you help me?" He ask and feels his face heating up. He places his hand on Hannibal thigh and leans into his face.

Hannibal smiles and leans for a kiss. A gentle kiss and they pull away for a moment."Will, I don't to push you too much. Tell me when to stop. We can just kiss. I want to make good memories will me." Hannibal states and hopes to make Will feel good.

"It is fine. I have wanted this for so long Hannibal." Will places his hand on Hannibal's face and kisses him. His body moves on top of Hannibal. They kisses passionately, and hands start to roam. Hannibal invade Will's mouth and he can taste the stale coffee. He hears Will moan and his starts to grid his hips. Hannibal bites his lips and suck on the lip. Will bites back and whimpers to the touch. Will must very sexual frustrated and his body needs this. Hannibal's hand moves to Will's chest and gentle touches him. They part for a moment and both are out of breath and clothes becomes out of place. Will's shirt is off and Hannibal's hair is parted out of place.

"Should we stop?" Hannibal asks Will and had his hands on his hips. He know both them are getting aroused. He needs to make sure it doesn't go too far too fast.

Will looks into Hannibal brownish but yet crimson eyes and ponders the idea."I don't know? You seem to know something?" He sees that Hannibal might had figure out his issue.

"Yes. Will you have been sexual frustrated all this time. I can't believe that I couldn't have seen it. Will are you in love with me?"Hannibal asks as he gentle touches Will's face and he leans into his hand like a cat.

However, Will is shocked at the question and know that Hannibal is right. Can he tell him that he is in love with his psychologist? It that moral? What will happen after? He just sit on top of Hannibal and doesn't say anything.

"Will?" He looks at Will and wants to know what he is think. Did he ask the question to soon?

Will heads falls on Hannibal's shoulder and clings to him. "I don't know what to say. As soon I say something I know it changes everything. We can't just be doctor and patient anymore. I know that. What should I say?" He asks Hannibal and looks at him with his puppy eyes.

"Will, I think that we are beyond that now." He holds Will's face and kisses him gentle."You don't have to tell me now. Maybe later when you are ready. You need to go to bed." He says and picks up Will. He goes up stairs and lays him on his bed. Will can't take care of himself so he will do it for it.

Will is shocked that Hannibal could pick him up. He wants to tell Hannibal his feelings but he is not ready. He hangs on to his arm."Are you going to stay?" He look to Hannibal and wants him to stay. However, he knows that it a bad idea and he doesn't know what to do.

"I will stay the night. We need to pace ourselves Will. I will be on couch. Call if you need something." He leans and gently kisses his cheek. "Good night ,Will. Get some sleep" He says as he leaves the room.

Hannibal lays on the small couch and wonder if Will has fallen asleep yet. The two lay in their beds and slowly falling asleep.

The field is a vivid green, far off there is a mountain and a fierce forest. The scent of flowers lingers in the air like sweet honey. Will feels safe and wonder where he is. He sees a field of sunflowers and a person in the distance. They are sitting a blanket looking at the sky. The person looks so familiar.

Hannibal feels like he float and he knows that he is back in his homeland. The field that he play in as a child with his little sister. The sunflowers are so bright and he remembers his sister loved them. He would always get one and she gives him the biggest smile. He looks up at the brilliant blue sky and he takes in a deep breath. Then he hears someone coming up to him.

"Hannibal?" Will comes up to the person and he turns to see that he right.

Two souls one dream one fate.


	5. Crossing Each Other's Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal share a nice dream but not for long.

Everything, seems to be in a dazed but yet clear for Will. "Hannibal is that you?" He questions the man on the blanket and hopes it is his Hannibal not the nightmare one.

"Will?" Hannibal question as well. He turns towards and sees a confused but not frighten Will in back of him. He gets up and hugs him. "Hello, Will" He kisses his lips gently and holds him close. "How are you feeling?"

Will laughs a little has his hand at Hannibal's waist, and rest his head on his shoulder."I am happy and I feel safe. I am not scarred of you." He clings to Hannibal and doesn't feel like he going to be hurt.

Hannibal leads Will to the blanket and lays him down. "Will, do you like this place?" He asks and he hands traces Will's face. His face is different and clean shaven. Will's face feels soft and smooth to the touch.

Will lays down, looks at the blue sky, and sees the pure white clouds. He takes in a deep breath and he can smell the sunflowers. He feel the rays of sun on his skin and the cool breeze. "Yes, I like it here very much. Where are we?" He turns his face in Hannibal direction and smiles. Even, if this is a dream he could at least enjoy this one.

"This is where I grew up and I played tag with my little sister. Sunflowers are her favorite flowers. I come here often." Hannibal says as he plays with Will's lushes locks of hair. He sees Will's clear blue eyes in the light and he leans in to kiss him gentle. He hands cup his face and his hands roam. His hands unbutton Will's shirt and his gentle kisses his chest. Will whimpers but he seems to want to stop.

"Hannibal? What are you doing?" Will asks because he didn't want this to be sexual dream but Hannibal seems to have another idea.

"Don't you want this, Will?" He asks in a soothing tone and his hand roams to his pants.

"Noo! Please not here. I need to be safe." Will pleads with him, he stops and realizes what he has done.

"I am sorry, Will. I should be here helping you." Hannibal stops his touching let Will as he pleases.

Will takes a moment to relax and become calm again. "Thank you. What should I do now?" Will asking Hannibal and he curls up to him. He really just wants to be happy but how without being sexual.

"Will, do whatever you want to do?" Hannibal says and he pets Will's hair.

Will ponders what he wants to do and he smiles at Hannibal. He straddles him and kisses him roughly."Tag your it." He runs away from Hannibal and hides. However, this is a mistake because he sees the black stag behind him. Will is confused and doesn't know what is going on. "Hannibal? Where are you?" He cries out and doesn't hear anything.

Hannibal wakes up but Will is still dream but soon it is going be a nightmare. He leaves Will's bed and goes to him. He is tossing a turning on the small couch. Hannibal wants to wake him but he knows that Will needs to learn to get out of the nightmare on his own.

Will feels alone, the sun has gone away, the field is in ashes, the sky is had become a dark purple and there are ravens in the air. He starts to quiver and sobs in pain. The setting changed so quickly and he didn't like it. The stag rubs it head against Will to push him forward. At first, Will doesn't see what is ahead of him but then he sees the blood. This time it wasn't Abigail but Hannibal and he is barely alive. He is covered in blood, with slashes everywhere. The last words he says is "See, See" and dies.

"Nooo. You can't die Hannibal I love you!" He cries out and wakes up to see Hannibal sitting across him. Will can feel the tears and wipes them off. "How long were you there? Did you hear me?" He becomes worried about what Hannibal might have heard.

"Just for a few moments. I heard you scream something." He lies because Will didn't want him to know his true feelings at least not yet. Hannibal sits on the couch and holds Will. He kisses his forehead as comfort. "What happen this time?" He holds Will close and he clings to him.

Will looks up at Hannibal and kisses him gentle."Take me to bed first. I want to be more comfortable. I need you near me. Please. I can't live this way for long." He pleads with Hannibal and needs to know that he is still alive and he real.

Hannibal can't refuse him not anymore this has been happening for too long."Yes. Come on." Without any struggle Hannibal picks up Will and takes him to his bed. Will tries to smile a little but he is still panicked from the dream. Hannibal gives him a look and wants him to talk.

Will lays down and waits until Hannibal is on the bed before he starts to talk. He cuddles up to him and starts to talk about the dream."Well it started off happy and you were there. Then you almost took advantage of me but you stops. I wanted to play tag but after I ran then it seemed like you were gone. The stag pushed me towards your dead body and you said see, see. Wait, did we have the same dream? What is going on Hannibal?" Will asks and wants to know why Hannibal is a key component. How did they share the dream?

Hannibal takes in what Will tells him and wonders the best way to explain what happen. He didn't want to say that he was wrong about Will's issues. "We did share dream but I don't know how. I might have been wrong about your issue and I need to learn more about your fears. I have to go deeper which I know that is hard for you, Will. That is the only way." He says in a soothing tone but he couldn't tell what Will is feeling.

"What is wrong with me Hannibal? Can't you just fix me? Why can't sleep without see death or blood?" Will asks and starts to cry. He felt so hopeless and powerless. He wanted to be ok. He sobs and clings to Hannibal. He is becoming Will's safely net.

Hannibal holds Will and thinks of something to say to him. "Will, we will work through this together as long as it takes. There is nothing wrong with you. Death is a part of life but you see it every day. We can do this together." He gentle wipes off the tears and kisses Will's cheek.

Will nods but he doesn't say a word but he didn't want to sleep he is not ready. He takes in having Hannibal in his presences and how comfortable he feels. "Do you miss your sister?" He asks and focuses his attention to Hannibal.

"Yes very much. She died when she was young but I will never forget her. My little sister Misha. I wish I could have seen her become a elegant woman. She could do anything that she put her mind to. She could have ruled the world if she wanted." He pauses and switches topics to learn more about Will. "Where is your safe place, Will?" Hannibal asks and knows there must be a safe haven for him.

He turns his head and thinks of where he is most at peace."When, I am fishing in the stream. The feel of tide, the fresh air, the smell of the fish, and the echoes of the birds in the forest." Will can see in his mind and he feels like he is there.

"Good, think of that before you go bed." He smiles "But, we don't have to sleep now." Hannibal says to the dazed Will. He touches stubby cheek and Will turns in his direction. Hannibal kisses so gentle and Will kisses him back.

"What should we do? We have the whole house to ourselves?" Will smiles and wonders what two grown men can do in his house.

"Anything you want Will." Hannibal smiles back at him and starts to tickle him. Will starts to laugh and pushes Hannibal little.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" Will says as he is laughing and Hannibal doesn't stop and hovers over him. His touch becomes more gentle and his lips brush Will's lips. Hannibal is on top of Will and they stare in each other's eyes.

Emotions rising?


	6. Learning Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will cook some crepes. A very fluff chapter

The couple look at each other and wonder will happen next. Hannibal gets off Will and figures out what they should. Will looks at Hannibal confused but he knows there is a reason for it.

Hannibal smiles at Will and sees that it is morning. They slept a little but it still early dawn. "Will would like to learn how to make crepes?" He asks as he walks over to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and sees there is the ingredients for crepes.

Will gets up from the couch and wonders if he can make crepes. "Umm sure? Isn't it hard?" Will asks as he creeps on Hannibal. He watches him look through his small kitchen. He is amused and goes makes coffee. He looks at the clock and sees that it 4am. He didn't care because he feels like he got a full night sleep. He feels restful and he is happy that he could sleep one night.

"Making crepes are not that hard. Everyone make it seems that is complicated. It really just five ingredients. I am shocked that you have any food in your fridge. You look like you have lost weight." Hannibal says and relies that he had crossed the line. " I am sorry. That was rude. I am just saying that you could use a good home cooked meal." He touches Will's hand gentle and pulls it away.

"No, you are being honest. I haven't get much sleep and I haven't want to eat much. I haven't been healthy for the past couple of weeks. Abigail must have stock the fridge before leaving." He blushes at the touch but he like it. He likes that Hannibal can comfort him in the smallest way.

"Where are your bowls and your flour? I also need a whisk and a small pan. I don't want to pry too much in your kitchen." Hannibal asks as he gets the counter top cleaned.

"Ah yes. I can get that for you." He goes lower cabinets and he very close to Hannibal again. Will tries to ignore him and gets what they need." Here, I hope this big enough for you." He smiles and sees that this might be fun. "Warning you now, I don't cook much." He says before they start cooking.

"Will don't worry this is easy." He cracks the eggs in to the bowl. He wants Will to learn to cook for fun. "Whisk this."

Will does it slowly but then he does it faster. Hannibal slowly pours the flour and Will stops.

"No keep whisking. It will get lumpy but whisk it till it is smooth." Hannibal let's Will whisk it and watches him. He is child-like and he looks like he is enjoying himself. The mixture is smooth, Hannibal pours in the milk, and sees that Will is whisking to fast. He stands behind him and places his hand on Will's. He slows down the pace and he can feel Will's heart beat. It is beating faster but slowly calms down. They stand there in peace and stop for a moment. It is like they are in a dream and no else in the world is there.

"Hannibal? Is this a dream?" Will's says in the quietest voice and leans on him. He doesn't want this to end but this shouldn't happen.

"Only if you want it to be." Hannibal whisper into Will's ear and kisses him gentle. They kiss and they don't want this to end. Reality and fantasy at this moment blended into one.

Will blushes and moans quietly from the gentle touch. They pull apart and see that they need to cook as well.

"I need to add a bit of salt then we can cook." Hannibal says in a calm tone and finish the mixture. He turns on the stove, get the pan ready with butter and puts a little batter. " I can make the first one so you see how to flip it." He smiles and feels so full of life at the moment.

"What? Yes, I should watch you." Will says in a fuzzy tone and still feels a daze from the kiss. He watches Hannibal's skilled hands and he makes look so flawless. He flips the small crepe and it lands right back on the pan. Will is amazed with the movement and wonders how he could possible do that. He can bare cook in general.

Hannibal looks at Will and he looks like he is in awe of his skills. He did show off a little for him. "Your turn." He sets up for Will."Wait till it has bubbles."

Will looks at the crepe and makes sure he doesn't burn it. He thinks that is it done and tries his best to flip it. He flips it a little too low and he gets the crepe on the floor. His face saddens but Hannibal didn't want him to be sad.

"Will, it is ok. It was a good flip." He rubs his back and he clean the crepe off. Hannibal sees that Will still wants to try again.

"I want to try it again. I might not be a cook but I can try." Will give Hannibal a soft smile and sets up another crepe. He sees it is cook and then he flips it. The crepe lands right in pan and his face gleams. "I did it! It looks so pretty." Without thinking he kisses Hannibal and blushes.

"Yes, it looks like a sun. Do you mind if I take over?" Hannibal says and grins at him. Will is so happy even kissed him with joy. Their relationship is blooming, he wonders if he should stop it or continue it. They have been see each other over a year as patient and psychologist. He wants to be with Will. He smiles with joy as he sees Will grow in front of him.

"You are the cook. I don't mind watching." Will says but he still wants to help."Is there anything else I can help with." He asks, he hears his coffee beep, and wonders if he could help in another way.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee. If you have any jams, fruits, or honey please take it out. We will use it to on the crepes." Hannibal says as he cooks the crepes away. He is in the zone and feels so calm. Cooking clears his mind and he will figure out what he should do with his relationship with Will.

"Ok." Will makes two cups of coffee and gets some things out the fridge. He gets strawberry jam, honey, and some blueberries. He can smell the crepes and gets hungry. He sets the counter with the coffees and two plates. He sees that Hannibal is in his own world and he is smiling.

Hannibal gets all the batter cooked and he is happy." Ready to eat? There is different ways of eating crepes. You can layer them or roll them up." Hannibal shows Will by creating a small crepe cake with the strawberry jam. Then, he rolls up a crepe with blueberries and a few drops of honey.

Will watches Hannibal's handy work and wants to try both. "Can I try both?" He eyes the plates and wants to eat all of it.

Hannibal gives both plates to Will and watches him eat. He wants to know what Will thinks of the food.

Will cuts into a crepe cake and he smiles with delight. The crepes were so light and the jam made it sweet. He tries the blueberry one and it is also great. He eats all the crepes that Hannibal gave him. "They are both so good. I love it." He smiles with joy and sees that Hannibal is happy as well.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it. Would you like more? I can make some more blueberry ones." He says and makes them for Will. He could eat all the crepes and he need it.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Will asks and doesn't want be pig. He could eat all of them if he could.

"No. I am fine. This is for you Will. I need to go soon." Hannibal says and sees Will face alter. He didn't want to leave him but he can't stay another night it will send the wrong message. He needs to think about their relationship more before committing to it.

"Thank you. You have been helpful. Can I call you later?" Will asks in a feeble voice and feels a little hurt. He knows that Hannibal should go because he is not his boyfriend but his psychologist.

"Yes you can. I think it is time for me leave. I am happy that I can help you. Call me if you need me for anything." Hannibal says and gets his stuff all together.

"Wait, what will I do now?" Will asks and thinks what will he do with Hannibal. He wants to be at peace and he needs to relax.

"Will, do something that you enjoy. Go on a fishing trip. Bye Will. Have a great day." Hannibal says as he leaves the house. He leaves but he know Will feels a little bit better now. He helped him for now but will he become committed to him forever?

Will smiles and would love to go on a fishing trip. He could use it and he needs be relaxed. He is in such a good mood nothing can ruin it at the moment. He is in pure bliss.

They are separated but yet their souls are still connected.

**Author's Note:**

> New story? Yes no? I don't really know what I am going to do yet but it will be a relationship story!


End file.
